


Victorious

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, arguing that leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Alex is competitive. Henry is competitive. It...works for them.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to Em! (soft soft pisces on the discord server) 
> 
> I hope this is what you wanted! You didn't specifically ASK for smut, it just worked out that way! 
> 
> Christmas wish: _I love anything domestic about them hanging out in their life together in the brownstone and I love their banter and when they challenge each other and argue_
> 
> Thanks to Gretchen for reading over this for me!!

They were already arguing as they came inside, letting the door slam behind them. 

“Did not.”

“Did too!” 

“Did not.”

“Did too!” 

“Did not.” 

“Did not!” 

“Diaz.” 

“Damn. That always worked on June.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Henry says, walking in circles with his hands on his hips as he catches his breath. 

Alex rolls his eyes. Henry’s right, it always worked on Alex when June did it to him. 

Still catching his breath, Alex grabs two water bottles from the fridge. He tosses one to Henry and presses the other one against the back of his neck. Henry catches his bottle with such easy grace that Alex’s mouth just hangs open for a second. He blinks hard and gets back to the topic at hand. 

“Anyway,” Alex starts, before gulping down half the bottle. “You still lost.” 

“I most certainly did not.” 

They’d just finished running laps at the park and were on their way home, when Alex had popped an eyebrow at Henry and grinned his demonic grin. “Race you home,” he said, taking off before Henry even realized what was happening. 

Henry, of course, caught up with him easily. They elbowed and shoved each other as they ran, jockeying for position. Alex had to hurdle over a fire hydrant and Henry had to dodge an open car door, but they stayed fairly even most of the way. 

Once they could see the house, they sped up, both leaping over a familiar crack in the sidewalk without looking down. Henry’s foot hit their stoop first. Alex leaped up the steps in two bounds and made it to the door first. 

“I won, and you just can’t admit that.” Alex pants. 

“I can’t admit it, because you didn’t win,” Henry tells him, scrubbing sweat off his face with his forearm. “We raced home, and I got home first. So I won.”

“You got to the steps first,” Alex points accusingly. “I got to the door first. The door is home.” 

“The door is not home. The steps are home.” 

Alex points toward the front door. “If the steps are home, then why don’t you go sit out there and think about what you’ve done?” 

Henry laughs. “You’re a sad little man, Alex.”

“Me?” Alex scoffs. “You’re the one who can’t accept losing.” He chugs the rest of his water and looks thoughtful. “I wonder if your stubbornness is somehow related to the inbreeding.” 

Henry’s smug smile would’ve made Alex want to punch him just a couple years ago. “Probably, in the same way that your height-disadvantage is genetic. That’s why you lost, you know, those short little legs of yours just couldn’t keep up.” 

“I am not short. I am of average height.” Alex stands toe to toe with Henry and looks up defiantly. “You are just freakishly tall.” He fights his natural urge to sway in toward Henry’s warm body--he has a point to prove, after all. “That’s probably how you cheated, with your….stupid... legs and your big, stupid...big feet.” Fuck. There goes his vocabulary. 

Henry defeats Alex’s hard-fought resistance by wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist and pulling him in close. He leans down until his lips hover just over Alex’s mouth. “I. Did. Not. Cheat.” 

“Wait a minute, we have built-in judges!” Alex announces. He zips over to yank open the front door, Henry right on his heels. “Hey guys, which one of us--” 

Outside, three of their security guards are bent over with their hands braced on their knees, heaving for breath. When they look up toward Alex’s voice, they do not look happy. 

“Um, you know what? Never mind,” Alex shoots them a winning smile. 

“Have a lovely day.” Henry calls out and waves from behind him as Alex nearly closes the door on his hand. 

Alex leans back against the closed door and looks up at Henry. “Probably shouldn’t outrun our security.” 

Henry rests his forearm on the door above Alex’s head and leans into his face, the smell of their sweat mingling. Alex dreamily wonders how hard it would be to bottle that. “Probably not,” Henry agrees. 

Alex grabs a fistful of Henry’s tank top and pulls him close for a sloppy kiss. “We should probably shower,” Alex pants out. 

Henry tilts his head, considering. “We could.” 

“We probably stink,” Alex murmurs, his tongue busily licking the sweat from Henry’s neck. 

“Mmhmm,” Henry’s eyes fall closed. 

Alex slides his hands under Henry’s top, grazes his fingers over Henry’s hard stomach, then tugs the shirt over Henry’s head. He swipes his tongue along Henry’s collarbone and continues licking a path downward. 

Alex has a plan, but before he can do anything about it, Henry hits his knees and pulls Alex’s shorts and underwear down. He takes Alex in his hand and licks a stripe up his already hard cock. When he starts sucking, Alex lets out an embarrassing moan. 

Unable to find purchase on the flat wooden surface, Alex’s fingers clench uselessly beside him. He finally pounds the door with his fist and lets out a sound that’s something between a whimper and a gasp. 

The good thing about being in a relationship is that Alex usually knows what Henry’s going to do, knows that it’s about time for his favorite little flippy-twisty-tongue thing...

His head lolls down while his lust-hazed brain tries to catch up with the fact that all the action has stopped. “Wha--?” he manages. He looks down to see Henry staring up at him, his hand wrapped around the base of Alex’s dick. Alex can only feel Henry’s hot breath where his tongue should be. His hand flails for Henry’s hair but his coordination is shot all to hell too. 

“Admit I won,” Henry orders. 

Alex bangs his head against the door in frustration. He looks back down at Henry’s stupid, gorgeous face. “Motherfucker,” he  wheezes . 

Henry just smiles patiently up at him, moves his hand up and down once like a reminder, just enough to keep Alex on the edge. 

And he waits. 

Somewhere in a distant, still-functioning part of Alex’s mind, he realizes he’d make a terrible hostage, if this was the kidnapper’s form of torture. 

“Okay. Fine. You won,” Alex spits out resentfully. Henry smiles, and it’s so devastating Alex could come just from looking at that. Henry immediately dives back in and swirls his tongue around the tip of Alex’s dick. He jerks his hand up and down a few times and then deep throats Alex, who just stares down at Henry’s beautiful, sweaty hair and he’s gone. Right over the edge. 

Seriously. He would give away state secrets for this. It’s a good thing he doesn’t know very many. 

Alex had put every last ounce of energy into just keeping up with Henry while they ran. So it’s not surprising that his legs turn to jelly and can’t hold him up anymore. He slides down to sit on the floor, looks at Henry’s stupid, smug, pretty face, and leans over for a kiss. 

Alex looks down at Henry’s shorts, his hard length clearly visible under the shiny fabric. “Just...gimme a sec, I just…” He tries to reach for Henry’s...anything, but finds he has no muscle control at all. His limp hand just flops onto his own leg. 

Henry shakes his head. “You can do me in the shower.” His hoarse whisper drags an involuntary groan out of Alex. He hopes Henry understands this means, “Yes, sweetheart, I’d love to,” even though it comes out as “Nurgh.”

Henry smiles at him. “It can be my victory shower.” 

“Huh?” Alex isn’t proud of how his brain just goes completely off-line when he has an amazing orgasm. At this rate, he won’t have any brain cells left by the time he’s 30. 

“You admitted I won.” 

Alex fights to control his mouth enough to argue. “Did not.” 

Henry laughs. “Did too.” 

Alex shakes his head and takes a few deep breaths. The oxygen helps a little. “I was under duress.” 

Henry smiles at him, and Alex is suddenly hyperfocused on Henry’s lips. He blinks hard, trying to focus on making his point. 

“You did not win.” Alex insists. “But hey, I mean, if that’s what you need to prop up your fragile little royal ego…” Alex is unreasonably proud of his command of language. 

Henry licks his lips, slowly, and Alex’s brain short-circuits again. Words. Gone. 

Henry stands and stretches a hand down to help Alex up. He waits, hands on hips, til Alex can stand on his shaky, baby deer legs. 

“Race you to the shower?” Alex challenges, hopefully. Optimistically. 

Henry rolls his eyes and walks upstairs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gretchen was reading parts of this for me and I said I'm pretty sure Alex and Henry are competitive about lots of things, including sex. Which made us think about The Bet by bleedingballroomfloor. If you haven't read that yet...go! read it now! Why are you still here?!


End file.
